S i m i l a r i t i e s
by kisshustar
Summary: Short one-shot; two boys from different worlds meet, both of them searching for the loves of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Both boys stared at the objects they were each holding in their hands; one, a photo of a blonde-girl with blue eyes, holding a wrench and grinning. The other was a quickly drawn scribble, but it was easy to see the girl's strong smile on her face.

"So you say that she has blonde hair and blue eyes too?" The alchemist asked the brown-haired teenager next to him, who nodded.

"Yeah..." The Viking paused to look up at the blonde, who had gone back to looking thoughtfully at the picture he was holding in metal hand.

"She has a short temper too. Tends to hit people." Hiccup added, a hint of a smile on his face. To his surprise, the other laughed too.

"They can be hard to love, can't they?" Ed grinned, passing him the drawing. The photo switched placed with it, and both were placed into pockets, safe.

"But they're worth it." The Viking smiled knowingly, and the alchemist nodded, before sticking his hand out.

"Hiccup... Right?" He frowned at such an un-Amestris type name, but yet again, he didn't look Amestris-like at all, clad in furry vest and thick boots.

Hiccup nodded, shaking the other's hand. "Ed... I think?" The Viking smiled to himself as he thought how such a name would never be enough to scare away trolls. Ed nodded.

"Well, maybe I'll see you around. Hope you find her soon!" Ed set off in the other direction, giving Hiccup a careless but friendly wave behind him.

Hiccup stared in wonder before calling after him; "Uh yeah, you too!"

And then he turned around, starting to walk.

They never saw each other again; but they were both united by a quest for love, that never stopped until they had their blonde, blue-eyed girl both tightly in their embrace.

* * *

EdWin and HiccupxAstrid (HicRid? Astcup?!) are my OTP's. ~ And they're really similar too; I mean, Astrid is totally like Winry, with her blonde hair (even the style!) and blue eyes, and the fact that they both beat their boyfriends up when they're mad. But they also both have soft, gentle sides.

Ed is also a lot like Hiccup as well; they're both pretty short, and intelligent, and funny.

So, I decided to write the one-shot above; it came to be when I couldn't sleep.  
I'm also writing a similar one soon, it'll be the next chapter of this.


	2. Chapter 2

"This girl I met told me something today."

"Oh?" Hiccup glanced over at the blonde girl sitting across from him in surprise as he stoked the fire in-between them, eyebrows raising slightly.

Astrid nodded, making Hiccup's eyebrows go down slightly as he saw a faint smirk spread across her face. "She told me that whenever her boyfriend annoys her, she gets metal objects called 'wrenches' and chucks them at him."

"...P-Poor guy." Hiccup gulped.

There was a silence in which the only sound was the fire crackling, before Hiccup jumped as the female Viking stood up and silently made her way over to sit next to him, pausing before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I think I prefer my method though... I hurt you enough with my fists without using my weapons as well."

Hiccup stiffened but then relaxed, letting out a nervous laugh and wrapping an arm round her back, silently contemplating (and cringing,_ ow_) the time she dropped her axe on him, and deciding not to mention it. There was a sudden silence again which Astrid broke as her fingers found his shirt, grabbing him carefully and pulling him closer, just as Hiccup turned his head towards her. Their lips were inches apart before she murmured;

"And there's always what comes after it..."

* * *

"This girl I met told me something today."

"Oh?" Golden eyes looked up in surprise as he watched the girl working on a metal arm that he could just quite see from the armchair he was sitting in.

"Mm... She said that whenever her boyfriend annoys her, she hits him for it..." Winry swivelled round in her chair to face Ed, watching as his eyebrows raised.

"Poor guy. Not much change here though, is there?"

A small laugh escaped her lips and she slid from the chair, floorboards creaking faintly as she delicately sat down on the arm of the armchair, leaning towards him.

"But then she says..." The mechanic paused to brush her lips over his, giving him a quiet kiss as she gently curled one fist into the white fabric of his shirt. "...This is for everything else."

Ed laughed, opening his eyes as they parted. "Hey, I could get used to this!"


End file.
